


Just Might Die

by Hetalia1912



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Concerts, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Insomnia, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Mystery, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Sasaeng Fan(s), Singing, Songwriting, Stalking, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Just Might Die

**11:35 PM**

He was drowning.

That was the only was he could describe the nightmare.He was drowning in darkness.

He couldn't see anything but it felt like he was drowning.He couldn't breath,move or even see in front of him.

But he knew he was drowning.

And he heard the voices and what they were saying. __

_"You're not good enough for them."_

_"They don't even care about you."_

_"To them you're just another worthless omega."_

He didn't want to believe what the voices were saying,he tried to ignore them,to block them out.

But the voices didn't leave.

 

 


End file.
